


breakable

by eichimustdie



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Beta Read For Once, Enemas, Face-Fucking, Humiliation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Blood, Piss Enema, Piss Fic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Teasing, please read the notes oh my god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29551494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eichimustdie/pseuds/eichimustdie
Summary: "bruises suit so well on you—" rei purred, slamming his hips on rinne's ass mercilessly. "they match your hair~"
Relationships: Amagi Rinne/Sakuma Rei
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	breakable

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god im so sorry. please i Love this rarepair and i really dislike pisskink but why would i have enemies if my friends are already killing me. wrote & posted this (MONTHS after may i say) because of a couple extremely silly bets with a friend. i hate you so much /lh

rinne arched his back, whining and whimpering like a fucking slut. rei's sharp nails purposefully marking red on the gambler's pale thighs.

"bruises suit so well on you—" rei purred, slamming his hips on rinne's ass mercilessly. "they match your hair~"

"sh-shut.. the fuck up." even he was surprised at how terrible and breathy his voice sounded just now. rei grinned on how much rinne was already shattered. "and stop leaving marks, ya fuckin' bastard"

said so, rei craved his sharp nails even more on his thighs, drawing small blood drops on the places the skin broke. rinne's toes squirmed, and once again he whined, not being able to cover his mouth in time.

"so what" rei spat harshly. "what you gonna do? hm~ aren't you the poor ol' rinne-chan senpai? order me properly~"

rinne tried to click his tongue, but a soft sound of pleasure came on first. he wasn't irritated by the slightest, but it just felt so good to play along, he couldn't help. rei slid his hand through the back of rinne's leg, straightening it, and then lowering his head to lick at the drawn out blood, slow and wet, placing a small kiss right after where the bruises were formed. rinne left out an almost inaudible chuckle, but oh if rei caught that. in response to the little, and said  _ undeserved _ "reward", rei grabbed both of rinne's legs together, holding them up straight by the ankles with a single hand, feeling rinne grow tighter around him.

the gambler let out a couple of choked moans, in between a low "vampire bastard", and rei's face grew shut within seconds. he let go off rinne's ankles, each leg falling on his shoulders and grabbed rinne's left arm in a flash, pulling him to sit straight, holding him, lowering the redhead's hips with the other hand all the way down, a shamefully loud, sexy sound of skin slapping into skin, causing rinne to tremble and shiver on him.

"don't you ever call me that again." he said, grabbing a fistfull of rinne's hair and pulling back.

"huh, so what?" he played, repeating rei's words. "'s that lovely petname saved only for ya little puppy? gyahaha~ how cute" rinne painted an extremely annoying victory smile on his face. he was teasing rei on purpose. he knew that irritating him would make him do rougher. rei knew very well what were rinne's intentions, but he couldn't help joining his beloved whore in his sadistic game.

"perhaps it is" rei smirked. "why, wanna be my new pet that badly, amagi? don't tell me that you're jealous of my beloved wanko ♪" he made sure to speak way sweeter, just to see rinne's annoyed expression. and he nailed it. "but oh, this role wouldn't suit you very well, would it,  _ your highness? _ " he teased, way too amused with the situation.

rinne licked his teeth and approached rei's ear. "will you put a leash on me too,  _ sakuma-senpai _ ?"

rei laughed pausadely, and lifted rinne's ass off his cock in a snap causing rinne to yelp at the sudden feeling of emptiness, and threw him back on the mattress like he worth nothing. rinne actually didn't. he adjusted himself against rinne's throbbing, fully aroused asshole, and leaned his head against his neck, mouth open wide, sharp fangs pressing on sweaty, salty skin as he once more thrusted ruthlessly. rinne threw his arms on rei's neck, grabbing his inner hair locks and pulling harshly at it, holding his head in place just so he could moan right on his ear. rei felt a hint of anger flowing over him when rinne tugged at his hair, but it fastly faded off with all the sweet sounds he earned first handed. rei kept up a slow pace, but each thrust hitting rinne right on point, making him melt into his own shameless. rei laid his face on rinne's own, smiling lips pressed against rubbish cheeks, laughing lowly, sadistic.

"i'm going to fuckin' wreck you" he stated, facing up. rinne stuck his tongue out and blurted

"nyaha! try me! i'm not that easy to break, ol' man"

rei glared at him preyingly, angling himself just perfect to hit rinne's prostate. within seconds, rinne's cocky smile faded and he whimpered and bit down his lip. rei felt a shiver running through his spine, moaning off-guarded at the sudden heat. rinne could feel warmness spreading on his cheeks, he liked way too much how rei sounded right now. they both were close, and as his final act, rei asked:

"where does my beautiful prince want me to soak him wet?"

rinne's vision was blurred in pleasure, mind unable to process things straight. he managed to spurt out a trembled 'inside'. obviously. rei faked disappointment.

"inside? oh but that's so very cheap of you… and really way too much for what you deserve, you whore ♪"

rinne clenched his jaw as rei hit his last strokes, refusing to give up on his merciless pace, and pulled on his thighs spreading rinne's legs wider. the prince shocked his head back, and felt rei fulfilling him. but it was warmer, thinner than cum. and a lot more. rinne burst with sensations, and came all by himself on his stomach, rei's name slurring on his lips.

they both took their time breathing, but rei quickly removed himself from rinne's ass, faint yellow liquid coming out of it.

rinne panted heavily, and cursed rei on his teeth. 

"did.. did you just fucking piss in me ya fuckin' asshole?"

"sit up." rei demanded, and rinne did so.

rei tangled his fingers on the gambler's hair, and shoved his head on his crotch, cock pulsing on rinne's cheeks. 

"shed a single drop and next time you're not gonna drink only my cum"

rinne shivered. he could feel his own dick growing half hard again just at rei's autoritary tone, and began on sucking him off. rei pulled and pushed at rinne's hair, fucking into his mouth, each soft hum that caught on rinne's throat vibrating on his head when he went too deep, and it didn't last long, unfortunately. he came with a shudder, another soft moan leaving his lips. rinne did his best to swallow it all, tears starting to form on the corner of his eyes. rei licked some droplets that slipped on his chin and cheeks, and rinne caught him on a wet, sloppy kiss.

"ya taste like shit"

"when did whores start to complain?"

"ya messed out with a pretty picky one~"

"fufu, guess i'll have to tame that bitch down, then" rei said, pulling rinne to another kiss.


End file.
